Here They Go Again
by PaolaAdara
Summary: The gang says goodbye to C.E. 71 in a creatively different way. Add some sexual innuendos on the side and some heartpounding situations, C.E. 71 becomes more memorable than it already is. Sequel to The Yuletide Comes A-wassailing.


Title: Here They Go Again (1/1)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Here They Go Again_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

_**Here They Go Again**_

With all the rationality of a disgusted individual, Yzak paced his room, and with all the consternation of a scared-shitless child, he worried his bottom lip. This was not happening. He'd decided to spend New Year's down on Earth, with all his supposed friends, and all he got in return was the mortification he didn't think he deserved. Hadn't his promise to go trick-or-treating next year been enough to satisfy his _friends_? Hadn't his presents been enough to keep them sane for at least a year…or maybe even just for a few months?

A knock on the door had him gulping in second's time, and he had to pause for a while and catch his breath to keep the bile rising in his throat.

"Jule?" the person on the other side of the wooden door called out.

Again, this was not happening. He'd been coerced into doing something he didn't want, but couldn't they give him time to absorb the injustice done to him? He was incensed. Of course, he hadn't given them his verbal agreement yet, but he knew delaying wouldn't change the inevitable outcome. But that was no reason for them to hunt him down and force the words out of his mouth before he could even begin to start explaining to them again why he was so opposed to the idea.

Come to think of it, the reason was too plain obvious, he almost wanted to shoot himself for not being able to convince them the first time he tried. He clenched his fist. What he really wanted was to shoot Athrun and Kira because they hadn't done a single thing about the idea. Those two were very much capable of difficult thought processes, so Yzak wondered what had hit them so hard in the head that they weren't able to fathom the wherefore he was trying to get across. Dearka, on the other hand, was not on his list, since he'd long ago known how crazy that guy was, and how _freakishly_ crazy he was about Miriallia to even expect him to say no to her.

_Pathetic._

Another knock echoed in his room.

Yzak turned away from the door and continued his pacing, which he wished would serve to calm his nerves. It was too bad, though, since it was actually doing nothing to soothe his spinning head. The incessant knocking made his hand itch to commandeer a functional mobile suit and gun down the entire Athha estate---he growled---especially the sole inheritor of the said estate.

The light rapping on his door turned into impatient, loud bangs.

Frustration and irritation won another amazing level, and Yzak was almost tempted to rip his hair out. Too bad he wasn't a masochist. He still had enough healthy brain cells to understand that hurting himself wouldn't really improve his situation.

Marching up to the door, he yanked it open, and by how much strength he put on that simple motion, it was a miracle the hinges survived.

_Sturdy, little damned door!_

"WHAT!"

The feminine chuckle caught him by surprise, but it only took him a second to recover, which was a relief since the person in front of him was the last person he wanted to see. With the skill he'd honed over the years, he scowled, summoning the wrath the world had to offer at that moment.

"Oh, don't give me that," she waved his anger off. Seemingly not threatened by his current state of mind, she crossed his threshold and sat on the edge of his bed, moving with instinctual grace he hadn't noticed she possessed until now.

"What do you want?" he bit out, looking askance.

She examined her nails, taking her time in doing so and looking like the innocent she actually wasn't. "I was asked to come here to," she looked up at him, "you know."

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed beyond reason. "No, I don't know."

"Sure you do," she lazily answered, and if she tried hard enough, Yzak didn't doubt she could even fake a very convincing yawn to go with her words.

"Hahnenfuss," he started, as patiently as he could, "let's be straight here, shall we?" He almost stomped the floor in a perfect temper-tantrum fashion. The only constraint he had was his inner self not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing him getting too riled up by her obvious baiting. His other teammates might have had the opportunity to see him go red in the face, but he would not allow his fiancée to see him be baited that easily, especially if the one needling him was the aforementioned fiancée herself.

Sure, he knew what she was talking about, but what he couldn't understand was why she was even trying to make him go with the plan. Yes, she was invited, too, but she hardly knew the gang, so how was she going to have fun with them? He inaudibly snarled. He never did understand the opposite sex.

"You're telling me that I'm talking in," she paused, as if thinking of the right word, "riddles? Hm… I wasn't aware of that. I thought I was being clear here," Shiho answered too calmly, obviously finding humor in the situation.

A plan brewed in his mind, and he cocked his head to the side. "You said you came here to 'you know.'"

"Yeah," she answered, regarding him cagily when she noticed the slight change in him.

"That was really vague, Hahnenfuss. I thought straightforwardness was something that would come naturally from a woman such as yourself." He came to stand in front of her, the beginnings of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he forced himself to do away with the rigidity of his stance and eye her with the faintest act of indifferent scrutiny. "You could have just said you wanted to jump me in the sack. Plain and simple, instead of using the hackneyed 'you know.'"

Shiho's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates by the end of Yzak's statement, and a deep red tint crept up from her neck to her cheeks.

_Now, the tables are turned. Let's see you handle this._

Yzak didn't make it a secret that he abhorred the idea of being engaged to someone he hardly personally knew, let alone loved, but he'd decided that so long as he couldn't get his way, he might as well _play_ with Ms. Little Perfect---according to his _beloved_ mother, Shiho Hahnenfuss was the "perfect" wife for him. At least her reactions could keep him entertained. He might have to stop teasing her when they got back to active duty---whenever that would be---but he'd make the most he could while they were still off-duty. After all, Yzak Jule never saw the fun in playing the good guy.

"I am most certainly not desiring to 'jump you in the sack,' as you so crudely worded it, Jule!" she cried out indignantly, standing up in an attempt to take away the physical leverage he had over her. Unfortunately for her, Yzak was more gifted in terms of height.

Yzak had to steel himself to keep from taking a step back as her sudden movement brought her closer to him. If there were one person who had to back down, it wouldn't be him. He'd show her that it would take a lot more before she could take him on.

With the casualty he really hoped he displayed, he shrugged. "Could've fooled me, what with you barging in my room and sitting on my bed like you've always done it in the past. A definite come-on, if you ask me."

Shiho looked like she was wondering how she had gotten herself in such a fix, and Yzak couldn't smirk as naturally as he was doing now if he ever tried to again. Who knew Shiho Hahnenfuss was this easy to get all flustered?

Yzak felt a jolt in his calculating device for Shiho's entertainment value when the brunette practically squirmed as she stepped back after belatedly realizing how close they were. Especially when she almost looked stricken when the back of her knee hit the bed, giving her no more room to get farther away from him. He was having so much fun that he almost forgot his earlier frustration.

"Since we're engaged and all, it's natural for you to feel that way," he said, shoving his hands inside his trouser pockets in a lazy fashion, as if to show her he was disinterested in her so-called "come-ons."

He made to move closer, and that was when she raised her hands and placed them flat against his chest to ward him off. He took his time observing the appendages touching him, raised a sexy eyebrow, and bit his inner lip too keep from laughing when she hastily removed her hands, looking horrified at her own actions.

"You seem uneasy, Shiho," he drawled, using her given name for added effect. "Maybe a little---how should I put it?---_tumble_ on that spacious mattress will do you good." He jerked his head suggestively towards his carefully made bed, the only wrinkles coming from where she had sat a while ago. "I have time to spare."

He leant forward.

"W-what are…are you d-doing?" Shiho stammered, alarmed by his action, and by how she bit her lip after, Yzak knew she would be berating herself the minute she was out of his presence.

He only smiled at her before he hovered his lips very near her ear. "Maybe we'll try it some other time, Shiho," he whispered, and he felt a swell of manly pride when she shivered.

Yzak pulled away and finally stepped back, still appearing untroubled by what just happened. He turned around and started to head for the door, resisting the temptation to look back and witness the damage he had wreaked. He'd had enough fun for today, and he wasn't too inhuman as to suck the life out of his _fiancée._

When he reached the door, he paused and said without looking at her, "Tomorrow, I'll tell them my decision myself. Close the door when you decideto leave, will you?" Before he took another step, he paused again. "Of course, you're more than welcome to…_stay_. I'll be just a minute getting a drink of water. You can…_wait_ for me, if you want," he couldn't help adding, and he swore he heard her curse before he went down the hall to revel in his victory.

_You got my mind off my problem for a while there, Hahnenfuss._

Yzak unconsciously smiled. His wife-to-be was proving to be entertaining, and it was just lucky for Yzak that Shiho Hahnenfuss wasn't aware of how much fun she was providing the fair-head every time she unwittingly let him get her going.

Upon descending the stairs, he heard Dearka "working his charm" on Miriallia before they disappeared around the corner to the living room.

He shook his head.

Dearka sure had a bad influence on him.

**o-o**

"Come on, Miriallia, let me see 'em," Dearka whined. He followed Miriallia to the living room, entreating her to let him have his way.

Miriallia dropped onto the plush sofa, curling her legs under her. She would be staying two nights over because her parents had to go out of town for a conference and wouldn't be back until next week. Though she wouldn't be spending New Year's Eve with them, she wasn't all too sad since she'd be spending it with the gang.

She grabbed a throw pillow then threw him a withering glare. "Are you crazy? No way! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can have what you want!"

Dearka looked confused. "What does my being your boyfriend have to do with it?"

Miriallia looked equally confused. Then her expression turned hostile. "It has _everything_ to do with it!"

The blonde pilot moseyed towards the somewhat scandalized---though he didn't know why---brunette. He sat on the coffee table directly in front of her and leant forward, supporting his arms on his thighs. "No need to be mad. But, honestly, it's not a big deal. Just let me see them."

Miriallia crossed her arms over the throw pillow on her lap. She regarded him with lips thinned into a straight line, looking indignantly offended. "No, Dearka. Ever heard of the word 'private?'"

"It's not private. Lacus showed me hers," he uttered confidently.

"She did _not_!" she sounded like she could scarcely believe him…and she probably didn't.

"Not really showed me. I kind of…peeked."

"_What?" _This time, she appeared every bit scandalized. Lacus was a dear friend, and having someone peek at her…her…Dearka should not be seeing what he wasn't supposed to see!

"I was curious."

"Curious? _Curious_?" Miriallia didn't know what to feel first: jealousy, frustration, anger, or resentment. Her boyfriend _peeked _at Lacus! And he even had the guts to tell it to her upfront! His brutal honesty almost made her cry. "You pervert!" she shrieked, standing up to her full height and ready to hit him with her weapon: a fluffy pillow.

Dearka instinctively raised his arms in defense. "Perv--- What? Why?" he demanded, standing up, too. He pried the pillow from her hands before she could do damage…not to him, exactly, but to the poor, defenseless pillow.

"Dearka!" Miriallia cried out, stomping her foot childishly. "You pervert! You don't have the freaking _right_ to peek at Lacus' underwear!"

"Under--- What the _hell _are you talking about?" he caught her wrists just before she could slam her fists against his chest. "Whoever said I peeked at her underwear?" Dearka looked irritated, which he somehow rarely appeared since it was almost always him who vexed other people.

Miriallia was perplexed. "Why--- Wha--- I thought y-you…huh?" she stuttered, feeling herself blush at the apparently stupid mistake she had just committed.

"Clearly we're not understanding each other, or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But you said 'panties!'" Miriallia half-shouted as she wrenched her wrists free from his grasp.

"I don't remember saying 'panties' as much as I remember saying 'pansies.'" He looked at her weirdly.

"Pansies?"

"Yeah. Those purple flowers. Lacus has a pot full of it, and I saw it when I peeked out the porch looking for you this morning. I thought you have one, too, especially when you started telling me I couldn't see it. I wanted to know what was so interesting about them. I mean, c'mon, the name itself tells you how sissy a plant it is."

"Oh…" she blushed harder. _Pansies not panties, you fool!_

"You thought I'd actually _ask_ you to show me your underwear?"

Miriallia looked at him guiltily. She hadn't meant to make a pervert out of him, but she heard wrong, and she jumped into conclusions. "Dearka…I'm sor---"

"If I wanted to see your unmentionables, Miriallia, sweetheart, asking won't even be part of the process. I'd just look at 'em even without asking for your permission." He smirked at her.

"Wha--- Why you!" She raised her fists again to try and strike him good.

He took a step back and laughed.

**o-o**

The aroma of freshly baked cream puffs filled the kitchen as Lacus retrieved the hot tray from the oven using reindeer-printed mittens. She set the last batch on the table and removed the mitts from her hands, wiggling her fingers as soon as they were free.

"What's this now?" Kira asked. Obviously, Kira was one of the typical guys who, for the life of him, couldn't tell one pastry from another, but having been witness to the prolific baking skills of Lacus, he became accustomed to asking the name of new recipes.

"Profiteroles, Kira," Lacus answered, eyeing her creations fondly.

"They look like cream puffs."

"That's because they are cream puffs, except it isn't cream that's inside. Don't they look delicious?"

"Tempting is more like it. Are these for us? Isn't it bit early to bake this for New Year's Eve?"

Lacus laughed. "Got to burst your bubble, Kira, but these aren't for us. Remember the girls and I are visiting the orphanage tomorrow morning?" Kira nodded and Lacus continued, "These are for the kids."

Kira regarded Lacus blankly before his face fell. "And for us?"

"I'll bake a fresh batch tomorrow for New Year's Eve."

"Why not sooner?"

Lacus laughed, nearing Kira then brushing away his bangs to get a better view of his eyes. "You look cute when you pout."

Kira stared at her defiantly. "I don't pout."

"I've heard Cagalli say that a thousand times. You really _are_ twins."

The brown-haired Coordinator nodded. "Yeah…and I blame her for my sporadic cravings for sweets."

The songstress crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her head to the side, looking as though she were weighing her decisions. "Okay…but just one, all right?"

Kira grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I knew you couldn't resist."

She huffed. "I'm really feeling charitable tonight." She picked one cream puff from an earlier batch, which had ample time to cool off. Before she handed it to Kira, though, she paused then eyed the pastry she was holding. "On second thought, maybe I'll try one myself."

"That's mine!" Kira mockingly cried when Lacus took a bite out of the one she was supposed to give him.

Lacus chewed for a thoughtful moment before her face broke into a grin. "Delicious!" She made to offer him the profiterole only to retrieve her hand the second Kira showed signs of snatching it. "Say please."

"Plea---" The words died in Kira's mouth as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "I don't need that cream puff to know how delicious it is."

The pink-head looked surprised. "You don't?"

"Nope."

"But ho---"

"Like this," he effectively cut her off when he boldly dipped his head and kissed the side of her mouth where a small trickle of apple butter lay, unnoticed by the former pop singer. He tasted the sweet concoction before he moved a little and gently nibbled on her lower lip.

When he pulled away, he noticed the faint color on her cheeks, and, no doubt, he was blushing, too, especially since he could feel his heart beating twice as fast as it normally did.

"…How was…it?" Lacus asked, the profiterole in her hand completely forgotten.

Kira smiled, licking his lips and tasting the vestiges of the apple butter. "Sweet."

**o-o**

Cagalli shut the door behind her none too gently, puffing her cheeks. She then stalked towards the bed where the former Justice pilot was getting ready to lie down. He had already shed his khakis and navy blue polo shirt and was now wearing a plain shirt and---Cagalli swallowed---boxers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to get irritated so she wouldn't get distracted by his current state of…well, he wasn't exactly undressed.

Athrun stilled, midway into the supine position. He propped an elbow to support him and turned to his side, facing her. "Lying down?" he answered, looking confused.

"To sleep? You can't!" She'd noticed him yawning a lot a while ago, and she'd figured he really needed to get some sleep, but she couldn't let him, not when New Year's was just a day away and they were still unsuccessful with their plan. So, after freshening up and changing into comfortable house clothing, she followed him to his bedroom.

His eyebrows shot halfway up his brow. "But this is my room, Cagalli. What makes you think you can order me around _in here_?"

Cagalli planted herself in front of him, hands firmly on her hips. "You really want me to give you a reason, mister? _Your_ bedroom is in _my _house, so, technically, it's _mine_."

Athrun seemed to consider her answer for a moment. Then he shrugged as much as his position allowed him, not giving any indication that he noticed the unraveling knot of the robe Cagalli had shrugged over her shorts and shirt. "Point taken." He dropped on the bed and lay there eagle-spread. "Come here," he said, staring at the ceiling for a split second before looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

Cagalli stopped tapping her foot on the floor, and her eyes flashed before acquiring a glint of amusement. "You're ordering me to come onto your bed? With you?"

"You can put it that way."

"You make it sound like it's the most decent thing to do at this moment!"

The blue-head hid a smile. "What's so indecent about it? You have a naughty mind, princess."

She blushed from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Was this guy actually implying she was entertaining dirty thoughts in her head? So what if she was? Not that she really was thinking of herself and him taking advantage of that big bed, or that she was thinking of both of them na---_Stop right there, Cagalli!_

Before she could process what was happening, she found herself being pulled towards that soft sack where most sinful events would usually take place. And within a second, she realized he'd expected her to resist so he had pulled harder, only to have her end up being sprawled on top of him. Obviously, there had been no resistance in her part. He didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, the git had the gall to grin!

"Why, Cagalli, I didn't know you'd be this consenting…" he trailed off.

Cagalli couldn't string a quick retort, not when she was drowning in the pool of green his eyes held, and especially not when her heart rate drastically picked up. Even when he was obviously sleepy, his eyes managed to still be beautiful---stunning despite being clouded with imminent somnolence. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and she wondered if he could hear it.

Her mind suddenly clicked, and she pushed herself off him the minute her brain decided to function. With his hand still clamped on her wrist, she only ended up straddling him, her palms still flat against his chest. "What did you eat that's making you act weird, Zala?"

He chuckled, again, not minding their position. "What is it that you want, really?" he then asked seriously after seeing her expression.

She sighed. "Finally," she muttered. "You have to help me convince Yzak, and you won't be much help if you're snoozing away."

"It's really late, Cagalli. We still have a whole day tomorrow to get him to agree. Don't worry your pretty, blonde head. I'm sure Shiho can talk some…sense into him."

Cagalli frowned. "I don't think it was such a wise decision to send Shiho after him."

"Lacus thinks it is, so it may as well be."

"She's just teas---"

He moved with little effort, and in one swift motion, their positions were reversed. "Let's not talk about this, all right?"

She could only nod as she marveled at how he was able to render her speechless with just a few words and a killer smile.

"You're lucky I'm really sleepy, Ms. Athha, or you might not be able to leave this bed anytime soon."

That had her blushing like mad. Since the beginning of their relationship, there were only a handful of moments wherein Athrun would really be playful, and each one of them had her so flustered, she couldn't even formulate a single train of thought. And tonight was no different. Sometimes, she wondered if their decision to actually take things slow---unlike most teenagers---was actually a good idea. Of course, being the person that she was, she very much tried hard to believe that it _was_ a good idea.

Cagalli Yula Athha was a principled woman who would be leading a nation soon, and she wouldn't let a few _very _enticing moments make her let go of those principles…no matter how vague those principles got whenever this certain boy on top of her would do these crazy things.

"A-Athrun…"

He favored her a drowsy smile before he captured her lips with his. The touch was caressing, sensual, and slumberous all at the same time; nonetheless, it was still all so…_Athrun_, and Cagalli enjoyed every second of it. Her hands slid to wrap around his neck, and just before everything could get deeper, he slowly pulled away. Cagalli didn't know whether to be annoyed at the sudden loss of contact or be relieved by it.

"Good night…Cagalli," he whispered, unaware of how much of a distraction he was being at the moment. He tried to stifle a yawn, but it still forced its way out of his mouth.

Despite herself, Cagalli giggled and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Fine, Athrun. I'll let you sleep. But you gotta help me tomorrow, yeah?"

He nodded then shifted their positions. He spooned her from behind and she instinctively curled against his chest, feeling his warmth through the thin layers of clothing separating them. She almost succumbed to the pull of sleep when she remembered something both of them could never afford to forget.

Cagalli extricated herself from him, only to have him pull her back down. She heard him mumble something about being a good boy if she stayed…or was he saying something about chocolates and bribery? Cagalli inwardly shrugged, trying to suppress a laugh. As she looked down at him, it hit her. If there was one thing that unexpectedly happened in her life that turned out to be good, it was meeting him.

"Just a sec," she said. Then she stood up and went for the door, locking it. She'd never stayed the night in his room---though he had stayed in her room before when he had fallen asleep looking after her when she had gotten sick---so this would be her first time. She didn't want it to be ruined by some jerks who might just barge into his room because they were Athrun's friends---like Kira and Dearka---and she shuddered just thinking of their reactions if they caught her there. Not that she and Athrun were doing something inappropriate or anything.

Cagalli slapped herself. _Stop thinking about that, you stupid girl! _She sighed. _What a long night this is gonna be…_

She shuffled back to his bed. She drew the quilt over him, and the moment she climbed in and slipped beside him, his arm instantly wrapped itself around her waist, snuggling her closer to him. He brushed his lips across her nape, unconsciously rubbing her taut stomach with his thumb.

He wasn't feeling playful anymore and had even fallen asleep, but who said she would be getting out of his bed anytime soon?

**o-o-o**

Yzak dreaded breakfast. Had he been another person, he would've skipped it. Unfortunately, he believed in facing his fears, and he didn't plan on backing down now. Of all the stupid things he'd done in the past, nothing could be compared to what he'd decided to do now. He'd known a long time ago that he had an unlucky streak, but he usually just chalked it up to bad superstition, up until now.

He sighed. Why'd he have to be so weak anyway? He'd killed hundreds of people during the war, so how come he couldn't find the guts to say no to them? His suspicion was right, and it was too painful to acknowledge that he sometimes regretted being right.

He pushed the swinging doors and was greeted by the smiling faces of the people he'd been stuck with since the last phase of the war. He felt an unfamiliar twist in his gut as his fears coalesced inside him. His worst nightmare had just come true, and waking up wouldn't solve his problem as easily as it would in the realm of the subconscious.

Yzak almost felt sick.

He'd just grown…attached to these people.

Damn.

Despite the grim realization that hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water, he forced himself to grunt to show them he was fine; after all, Yzak wasn't wont to smile and be friendly. He took his usual seat, which was beside the seat being occupied by Shiho for the duration of her stay, and he wasn't surprised when she ignored him. He hadn't been too kind to her last night, and, if he remembered well, she hadn't looked like a person who would easily forgive carnal overtures, especially overtures that were meant to embarrass her and make her lose the upper hand. Today, she didn't look any different.

He inwardly shrugged. There wasn't anything between them except an arranged engagement and a bad start; she was the least of his troubles at the moment.

"So…it's a yes, right?" Cagalli asked, way too enthusiastically for his taste and way too perky for this time in the morning.

Athrun turned towards the energetic princess, looking suspiciously refreshed and even more suspiciously blest. "Looks like somebody had gotten a goodnight's sleep."

Yzak decided to ignore them as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and tried to not get affected by the hard glare Shiho suddenly decided to send in his direction.

Cagalli interestingly reddened. "I've always found the beds in this mansion extremely comfortable, so it's not hard to get a good sleep."

Yzak debated on needling her to distract them, and when he was about to act on his conclusion, Dearka beat him to it.

"You're saying you've tried all the beds in every room?" the tanned boy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I sure would remember if I invited you to my bed." He yelped soon after when Miriallia pinched him none too kindly. "Not that I would when I have _you _to invite," he hurriedly directed at the brunette beside him, expecting her to smile only to be put down when she pinched him again. "What was that for?"

"For making me appear like I'd easily get in bed with you!"

"Stop it, you love birds!" Cagalli cut in, looking relieved that the spotlight was off her. "So," she turned to Yzak. "What's your decision?"

The fair-head groaned, and he was fairly sure Shiho was enjoying this. Stupid Dearka! Cutting in like that. If he hadn't started with that kind of teasing, Miriallia wouldn't have gotten in the way. Now, they all had their guns aimed at him instead of at Cagalli.

Life's a bitch.

_Ouch._

"Have I told you this idea is painfully ridiculous, glaringly ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, and…did I say ridiculous?" he stalled.

"Did you?" Shiho quipped, not bothering to spare him even just a fleeting glance. He guessed she got tired of glowering at him. "We didn't hear it."

Her clipped tone finally made it to his eardrums. She was mad, and had he not been under pressure at the moment, he might actually find it funny. He didn't go _that_ far last night, did he?

"Shu---" he cut himself off. A klaxon blared in his head. _Shoot_, she was mad. Shoot, she was _mad_. Shoot, _she_ was mad. _Shiho Hahnenfuss _was mad…at _him_.

The klaxon blared harder.

No doubt, his mother would find out. Just his luck. Another problem, and twenty-four hours hadn't even passed yet. Why'd he have to be such an ass? But she was begging to be put in her place last night, and who was he to pass up an opportunity to be the…courteous…guy for once?

Yzak was in no way afraid of his mother. Hell, hadn't he blown up to her the minute she informed him of his engagement to the daughter of one of her colleagues? Of course, strong, calm, and superior Ezalia Jule didn't budge, but his outburst---no matter how futile---had proven that he wasn't afraid to stand up against his mother. But there was always the issue of disappointment. If there was one thing he didn't ever want to do, it was to disappoint his mother.

Dearka might always tease him about being a mama's boy, but Dearka didn't know how it was to grow up with just a mother to support him. Yzak Jule might be a lot of things, but he wasn't an ungrateful child. In the end, he had agreed to give this engagement, and---_gulp­­­­_---ineluctable marriage, a chance.

Yzak felt sick. He knew he had to apologize to her, and, damn it, he hadn't apologized since he was a toddler---since he was six, for goodness' sake!

He turned away from her and faced the waiting expressions on his friends' faces, and just one look at that imploring face of Lacus Clyne had him wishing she weren't so kind to him. But he knew, deep in his gut, that it wasn't just Lacus who affected his decision. It was everyone.

If he didn't give his answer right now, he might just go stir-crazy. So, with a sigh of humiliating defeat, he agreed, and everyone almost cheered.

"Oh, shut up, all of you! You don't have to be too happy about it!" he gritted out, and with that out of his system, he dug into his breakfast, angry at himself, at _her_, and at the damn happiness of his friends, which was getting contagious by the second.

Of all the things he could be given as punishment, he had to end up with this group of people. They were crazy. He sighed inwardly…at least his life would always be…interesting.

"It's a good decision, Yzak," Lacus smiled at him, looking genuinely glad.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Dearka laughed, and had he been sitting beside Yzak, the former Buster pilot would probably have been hitting him on the back 'til he choked on his food.

_The inconsiderate bastard!_

"I didn't think we're that important to you," Kira piped in, grinning.

Again, Yzak felt the desire to rip his hair out, especially when Athrun smirked at him.

"Of course we are!" Cagalli exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air, and everyone laughed, not excluding Shiho.

Why was the world against him? If he hadn't any pride left, Yzak would have repeatedly banged his head on the table.

Dammit, _why_?

**o-o**

"Trick or treat!" Lacus, Miriallia, Cagalli, and Dearka exclaimed, much to the expected surprise of the owner of the tenth house they'd visited.

Athrun, Kira, Yzak, and Shiho decided to hang back, as they had been doing from the very first house they…"disturbed" would be the term. Though Athrun and Kira were there, they stayed mainly because they hadn't wanted to argue with their significant others at this specific occasion. Dearka, on the other hand, was all for trying out new things, and Miriallia had the same reason as him. Cagalli just wanted to have her fun and Lacus was just curious, and, apparently, she couldn't wait until next Halloween to try trick-or-treating, not when Cagalli had presented the perfect opportunity. And Shiho…well, she was just along for the ride…or for the heck of honoring their invitation.

This was, indeed, ridiculous. They were to celebrate New Year's, not an early Halloween, and Yzak felt shortchanged since what he had previously agreed on was a trick-or-treating during the _right _season. He'd been conned, plain and simple. It hadn't even been half a year since they had to wear costumes, and now, here they were, donned in the same outfits they had worn back at the University Halloween Bash.

"Oh my!" the lady's hand flew to her mouth. She looked to be late in her forties, but instead of appearing mad, she actually seemed amusedly surprised. Bless her heart for not blowing her top off.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jenkins, but we were just trying out something new," Lacus beamed, thrusting out her plastic pumpkin container.

The gang resumed walking after a short conversation with Mrs. Jenkins and her husband-this time, including everyone and not just the four who were the most excited about this whole activity-which proved useful since the gentle housewife had stored candies, and the four active participants got away with a handful of sweets. Lacus even got a candy cane from one of Mrs. Jenkins' daughters.

Athrun checked his watch. "It's quarter to twelve. Shouldn't we be returning home already? The fireworks are gonna start soon."

Cagalli was proud of how the Orb Government was running the country. It implemented rules and laws effectively and strictly. Over a decade ago, the people were careless with their fireworks and firecrackers, setting them off way before New Year's Eve, on the streets, in alleys, and anywhere there was available space. But, today, the only place where fireworks were allowed to be set off before New Year's Eve was at the plaza, and only two government-sanctioned organizations were authorized to do so. The people hadn't given the government a hard time since those two had consistent fireworks displays during the season, and the law had considerably lessened accidents. Of course, the people were permitted to "fire away" come New Year's Eve, all the way until the next morning.

"Finally!" Yzak couldn't have sounded more exasperated.

They had started trick-or-treating really late since Yzak wasn't stupid enough to allow it to go longer. He wasn't made a Coordinator for nothing. He'd stalled for as long as he could, telling everybody that this time, unlike the Halloween bash, he'd found a real costume. Drawback was, according to him, it took a long time to put on. Lucky for him, they bought his explanation. He had almost laughed out loud when he saw their reactions the minute he stepped inside the living room, wearing his red uniform.

"This has been fun, hasn't it?" Lacus grinned, taking a breath of fresh air.

"You bet! No better way to get free candy than this," Dearka said childishly. "And if you be kind to everybody this fine night, Yzaky, sir, I'll share with thee."

"Like hell you would."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't share with Scrooges," Dearka easily agreed.

"I am not a Scrooge!"

Dearka shot him a funny look, as if Yzak had grown another head….or _ten_ other heads for that matter. "Go nuts convincing yourself that."

"We like you the way you are, Yzak," Lacus put in seriously.

"Yeah, except for your surly attitude," Athrun disputed, garnering him a dangerous glare from the former Duel pilot. He countered with a patronizing smile.

"Hey," Kira nudged his best friend. "Cagalli's rubbing off of you, man. Real bad."

"What are you trying to say, Yamato? That I'm a bad influence?" Cagalli had thrust her pumpkin pouch at Athrun and was now glowering at her twin with her arms crossed over her chest.

Her cessation had the whole group stopping in mid-stride, and if it weren't for her punk attire---which, according to her friends, was actually cute, but she wouldn't have any of it---she'd make for a scary big sister. Nonetheless, Kira found himself involuntarily backing off, probably a reaction born out of habit than out of fear.

"Of course not!" he answered, making the songstress beside her giggle.

"We're almost at the mansion, guys," Miriallia interrupted after laughing with the rest of the gang. "It's a good idea to start walking before we have to sidestep firecrackers."

The mansion was tastefully outlined by the traditional Christmas lights, and by the time they reached the gates, which were lined with green garlands and blinking lights, it was already a little before twelve.

They headed towards the widest part of the driveway, the scattered lamps on the greens on the side and the Christmas lights arranged in star shapes on the shrubs and bushes lining the edges of the concrete providing them enough light.

The servants had already finished bringing out the box of fireworks the gang had purchased by the time they reached their destination. The assortment of illuminations wasn't that many; it only involved a bundle of Roman candles, a small bag of sparklers, two girandoles, and a few cherry bombs, just to honor the traditional need for loud firecrackers to drive away bad spirits.

Before they could gather around the assortment, Dearka checked the ordinary digital watch he'd chosen to wear instead of his usual TAG Heuer Carrera. Sometimes, Miriallia surprised herself by wondering just how big Dearka's trust fund was, especially when he bought the complete TAG Heuer Link series in under one month just because he thought they looked cool---though he sounded too innocent that Miriallia knew his watch fetish had been born from living an affluent lifestyle and not from a braggart nature. And the fact that he'd treasured this simple watch she'd given him proved that he wasn't the overrated rich guy who just wore expensive accessories just for the hell of it.

Miriallia leaned over to see the time for herself, and the watch obediently beeped at the time Dearka had set. "Ten-seconds countdown, guys!" Miriallia excitedly called.

10…9

Dearka snaked an arm around Miriallia's waist. "Time to put these fangs into good use," he grinned, his eyes straying from her lips to her neck.

"Who said we'd be making out? A simple kiss will do."

"Who said anything about making out?" He tugged at the collar of her ZAFT uniform, exposing her jugular and exposing what his intentions were.

"Dearka," she whispered, sounding a warning note.

Dearka rolled his eyes then gave a martyr's sigh. "Fine. We vampires don't kiss and bite anyway."

8…7

Lacus deposited her goodies on the pavement, and when she turned to face Kira, he was just there, looking at her like she was the most beautiful creation he'd seen. Unknown to her, that was what the Ultimate Coordinator was actually thinking.

Kira drew closer and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Another first, huh?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes… It will be a lovely new year, right?"

He bent his head, waiting for the clock to strike 12. "Of course."

6…5

Cagalli tipped the broad-brimmed hat Athrun was wearing to complete his Wild West outfit, enough for her to see his face clearly. "I like this hat of yours."

And by lords, the way he carried his outfit should be illegal. His keen duplication was what could bring back that period of lawlessness in the western US…and only in that period should his unlawfully good looks be allowed. If he noticed her blush, he didn't let on.

"Me Stetson, ma'am?" he asked in that Texan drawl Cagalli never knew he could pull off---the only difference between his delivery and that of a real cowboy was that he sounded more suave and lordly.

"So that's what you call it. I just refer to it as cowboy hats. Where'd you get it?"

"That novel store yonder, if I ain't mistaken."

Cagalli gave a soft laugh. "You're good at that. Been traveling to the west?"

He brushed his thumb on the side of his mouth, unaware that he was drawing the blonde's attention to that specific part of his face. "Maybe."

"…Huh…yeah…maybe," she incoherently mumbled. _Shit._

7

Yzak groaned at the telltale signs of the New Year's Eve syndrome. Good thing the couples were too absorbed with each other to pay him heed…well…pay attention to him…and his supposed fiancée.

6

Shiho pretended to be oblivious of Yzak's discomfort and remained ignoring him.

5…4

"Hahnenfuss…" Yzak managed to choke out, his tone dripping with hesitancy. He dropped his gaze to the stubborn woman he was arranged to marry, and noticed just then that she wasn't in costume.

_Figures._

Then he cursed his stupidity. Why did he dress up anyway? He could have just pretended to dress up then show up with just his plain clothes. He didn't hate the ZAFT regimentals, but he felt foolish riding in on his friends' craziness.

3

Shiho studied her nails.

2

"Shiho," Yzak tried again, this time using her first name to see if he could pacify her anger.

1

"I'm not kissing you, Jule," she deadpanned.

0

"_I am not asking for that!"_ his temper blew off, conveniently making him unaware of the kissing couples in the background. Not that that was a problem for his friends since they were also too busy to even hear his outburst.

"You weren't? And here I thought you wanted to play kissy-face with me!"

Her carefully practiced shocked expression and feigned disappointment nearly made Yzak want to strangle her…or his mother. Whichever.

Yzak took a drag of air, which was beginning to get a tad thick from the fast-spreading fumes of the fireworks that had started long before Shiho shot him a killer rejoinder.

_Wise-ass._

He mentally ticked off numbers in an attempt to control his temper. He needed to be calm so he could tell her what he really didn't want to say.

_1, 2, 3…Screw this!_

"I'm sorry."

Shiho did a double take, clearly not believing what she just heard. "Come again?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

Shiho Hahnenfuss could get as vindictive as Yzak Jule, but since it was the start of another year, she decided to cut him some slack, so she didn't make him repeat his apology. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't going to ask him what he was sorry for because, honestly, she had no idea what it was. It couldn't have been for what happened that night since when did Yzak the Great apologize for embarrassing anyone? Besides, did he think she was angry? She wasn't. She just wanted to get back at him. Tit for tat.

"For what?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes, but she looked really clueless, or if she was faking it, she was a damned good thespian. "For the other night," he bit out, and if she wanted him to elaborate, then she could very well go to hell.

Much to Yzak's chagrin, Shiho laughed. "Must be a first for you, huh?"

"Whatever."

"I wasn't angry, Jule. Besides, I don't need your apology. You just apologized since you thought I'd tell Ezalia."

_Wise-ass and astute._

What a combination he got for a future wife.

"Don't worry, tough guy, I'm not a fink. Besides, I wager you'd have a pretty darn good time rubbing it in my face that I'm a tattletale if I ever run to your mother. I'm not _that_ stupid."

Maybe Hahnenfuss wasn't so bad after all. So far, she'd been able to stand his temper, and although he had gotten her at times, she was as thirsty for retaliation as he was. He might have just found his match, and it surprised him that the idea didn't gall him as much as he thought it would.

"Oh, and apology accepted. Who would've known my former commander would be apologizing to little ol' me."

"Smart-ass."

And it felt good to laugh.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Jule!" Dearka shouted, effectively earning both their attentions.

Yzak scowled. He hadn't noticed that they had somehow gotten a few feet away from the gang. At least it comforted him a little, the fact that he and Shiho seemed to be instinctively averse to lovey-dovey people. He turned away from his fiancée to head back, and…was that a blush he spied on Shiho's cheeks?

"Time for fireworks!" Cagalli announced.

He dismissed it as just a play of lights. Why would she blush at being called Mrs. Jule, anyway? It wasn't as if she cared enough to actually be affected by childish name-calling.

Yzak turned his attention to his friends.

Athrun and Kira distributed sparklers and roman candles while Dearka lit a thick, short candle for them to light their pyrotechnics. Before long, they were laughing and oohing and aahing at the colorful display of the other people's fireworks in the sky and their own girandoles and other fireworks.

"Good bye C.E. 71! Hello 72!" Cagalli happily greeted the new year waving her sparkler.

"Let's not forget these neat cherry bombs," Miriallia grinned.

Dearka readied to set off one, and the loud explosion that ensued had the girls covering their ears.

"Another one!" Cagalli enthusiastically cried, ignoring the temporary ringing in her ears.

Dearka obediently lit another one.

They had all heard the same sounds and seen the same display of lights out in the battlefield, the vivid colors and the blaring noise of blazing canons, sabers, Gottfrieds, Lohengrins, explosions, and sparks from metal clashing against metal, but those were very different things. Those had been the destructive components of a blood bath, a celebration whose requiem screamed of anger, unfairness, pain and sorrow.

But those were over.

It had been over for a few months already, but the coming of a new year was a mark of a new age. The beginning of a new era. And they had the chance to see it together.

With the explosion of the last loud firecracker and the last sparks of the more modest ones came one of the happiest greetings, "Happy New Year!"

With that said---or shouted, as the case may be---it came to pass that Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia, Kira, Lacus, Yzak, and Shiho, former mortal enemies, had celebrated New Year's Eve with a unique blast.

-The End

Feedback will be great…especially since I didn't think I'd be able to release this. I ditched all my assignments to finish this, which makes me a lazy student…but let it _not_ be said that I am a naffin' lazy author. Wink, wink! Anyway, Happy New Year everyone! And thanks to those who read _The Yuletide Comes A-Wassailing_,and all my other literary ventures for that matter.

Cheers!


End file.
